


And nothing can take us back to innocence

by SidMjkGc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Brief mention of animal death, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Sadism, Slavery, Splatterpunk, There is also sex, Torture, Violence, chocking, did I say blood?, did I say gore?, violence toward woman and men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidMjkGc/pseuds/SidMjkGc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is fascinated by Kylo's Force, but he's so done by his fits of anger, so Hux decides to take him on a trip.<br/>**<br/>This isn't sin. This isn't trash. This is my ticket to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And nothing can take us back to innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in the Kylux corner there's a pretty strong bloodthirst. And I'm totally ok with that.  
> Just for your information: to me, this is _mild_ gore. But probably, for the vast majority of you, it isn't. Let me know if I have to add some tags and warnings.  
>  Title from “Serial Killer” by VNV Nation.

This isn't his first time. He had done it before, in his late childhood. 

At the time it was just an animal, _a stupid animal_ as he liked to think. His parents weren't pleased, but he swore he wouldn't do it again. He lied.  
Growing up, at the Academy, he learned new methods, new pleasures. Above all, he learned how to get away with such a hobby.

The real discovery happened on his ship, during an interrogation: the Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered to work side by side with this Knight, a Jedi who he himself was training as apprentice on the dark path. His name was Kylo Ren, and frankly Hux didn't like him. Too much recklessness, too much rage without control. So different from him.  
Hux was examining the interrogation, when Kylo began to use the Force to literally tear the unlucky prisoner apart: the blood of the poor soul flown to the eyes, a pressure behind the orbs, a scream of pain and a wet sound of explosion. The prisoner was still breathing, even if he was more dead than alive, but Kylo didn't stop his work. It was clear that every information he could tell, now was useless. The Knight concentrated his Force on the prisoner's throat, chocking him with his own blood. To Kylo, this was just a game. For Hux, this was so fascinating, like watching a spider catching a prey, or a cat slaying a little mouse.

When Kylo finished his job, put his hands on the helmet to open it. A loud crash followed the hiss. He was panting, his shoulders bouncing up and down. Hux was still silent behind him, still watching fascinated by that show. Kylo turned around to face Hux: his eyes were dark, his lip was trembling a little. Hux knew that look: it wasn't fear of the consequences, nor remorse. It was lust, and power. Lots of power. 

“You killed him” Hux was the first to speak “He could have been useful, and you killed him” continued, fixing up his gloves. Kylo didn't answer, still a little dizzy.  
“They told me about your, uhm, _work_ , but this, frankly... This is a mess” gesturing at the scene.  
The Knight reached out for his saber, cocking his head in anticipation.  
“You lack of discipline, Ren” it was a clear scold “This is the third prisoner you killed, you should” the sentence was cut off when Kylo pointed his saber below Hux's throat.  
“Ah!” Hux smiled, his face illuminated by the red blade “Sure! Go ahead, kill a general of the First Order. I'm certain the Supreme Leader will be pleased to know that his new apprentice is so impulsive”.  
Kylo, who hadn't spoken yet, with a scream turned his attention on the corpse behind him, cutting off his arms and head.  
“You need to learn to control yourself” said Hux leaving the room.

That night they both thought about what happened in the interrogation room.  
Kylo, still mad at Hux, thought about putting his blade in the General's stomach, pierce him from side to side, and watch his eyes go blank.  
On the other hand, Hux thought about his adolescence, how he felt so lonely before today, before finding someone who enjoyed killing like him. “In time” he told to himself.

** 

Time has passed since that day. The Supreme Leader Snoke had been teaching Kylo to be more in control of his power, how to meditate and breathe to better direct his rage. He is certainly improved, but not enough for Hux's taste: there are less dead prisoners, but his ship keeps getting destroyed by Kylo's temper tantrums.  
Hux decides that it's time to take Kylo on a little trip, to teach him something.

“Are you going to do me a lecture of yours, General?” the voice modulator can't erase the boredom in his voice.  
“Something like that” Hux replies without betraying any emotion.  
“Where are we going?” Kylo paces around the ship, looking for an answer in the stars and planet outside the porthole.  
“You will see” is the abrupt reply.

The rest of the trip is mostly silent, only some beeps and some orders to their driver. When the ship touches the ground, Hux walks out and goes straight to a building.  
Kylo is still confused: the planet looks like a desert of sand, with strange buildings made of white rocks. He has never been here, he doesn’t really know where they are. He follows Hux inside the edifice, grabs his elbow to face him.  
“Where are we” he's not asking, he's demanding.  
“A place to calm you down” Hux says, adjusting his sleeve “So, any preference? Male or female?”  
“What?!” Kylo can't believe it “What the fuck is this place?!”  
“I already told you. Now, do you have any preference?” Hux looks serious, slightly bored for the waiting.  
“I don't know...” Kylo doesn't understand the question but decides to see what happen “Female.”  
“Good. Have you got something in particular in mind? Blonde, brunette?” keeps asking. Kylo stares at him a long second, then walks out “I guess I'll decide” 

When Hux comes out of the strange building, Kylo Ren walks straight to him with anger.  
“Tell me where are we, tell me what is this place” even his voice is shaking.  
“I told you: it's a place to calm you down” Kylo puts both of his hands on Hux's collar “A planet at the edge of the Galaxy, it was under Hutt's control once, now it's a sort of big black market full of slaves” the hands tighten “I just bought you a woman” smiles Hux.  
Kylo lets him go, incredulous “Is this a brothel?”  
“Yes. No. I mean, if you want to do _those_ kind of things, yes” Hux starts pacing toward another building. 

Unlike the other, this building has a room without a front desk, just a sofa against a wall and a little coffee table in the middle. There is an arch in the wall with a red veiled curtain as door. Hux sits patiently on the sofa and gestures to Kylo to go. Kylo is hesitant, but enters anyway.  
It's a bedroom, with soft lights and no window. A little table with a mirror, an armchair in a corner, a bed with other red curtains like the other one. On the far side there's a wooden door, probably the bathroom, and a woman walks out of it. She has dark blonde hair in a complicated hairstyle of braids and a dress much less complicated. While her body seems good, almost nice, she is just an average type of beauty and Kylo finds himself wondering why.

“What should I do, now?” Kylo asks, mostly to himself.  
“Whatever makes you happy, honey” replies the woman with a welcoming smile.  
“Whatever makes you calm down, Ren” a snort comes from the other room.

The woman starts to walk toward him, untying her dress, and Kylo simply walks backwards to the door. Hux stares at him, a sigh in disbelief. As soon as the woman sees the ginger with the black jacket and that symbol on a sleeve, she runs back in the bathroom and closes the door with a loud slam. Kylo turns to Hux, an interrogative face even behind the mask.  
“What did just happen?” he asks to Hux.  
“She knows who I am and why I am here” Hux sighs.  
“Do you come here often, General?” Kylo smirks under the mask.

Hux doesn't bother to answer, he stands up and walks to the bathroom door.  
“Are you going to help me or not, Lord Ren?” he ask, trying to open the door. Behind that, the woman has begun to cry.  
“No” says firmly the Knight sitting on the armchair “Is she your type? Wait... Do you have any preference at all?” keeps mocking him.  
“That's not the point” says Hux, both hands on the knob.  
“No, no, please!” a scream comes from the room. Hux doesn't like where this is going.  
“And what's the point, then?” Kylo asks, legs crossed and elbows on the armrests, a relaxed pose.  
Hux starts to push the door with his shoulder, the screams become louder, Hux doesn't really like when this happens.  
“So?” Kylo presses “You said you don't have a type”  
“I- didn't- say- that” every words is a push of his shoulder.  
“Then tell me, General, what is the point?” Kylo insists, Hux doesn't answer “What do you do to them?”  
Hux rolls his eyes, keeps pushing the door.  
“Do you like to fuck them hard? Rape them?” he is smirking under the mask.  
“For fuck's sake, Ren!” it's just a hiss behind his teeth.  
“Then explain: why is she barricading behind that door and why is she screaming so loud?”  
“Because I come here to kill them!”  


Kylo is very glad to have an helmet to cover his entire face, and especially keeps his jaw from falling to the ground. Hux has let go the knob go just for a moment, just to yell at the Knight, then begins to thrust again against the door. The screams from the other side haven't stopped.  
“That explains why she isn't beautiful” Kylo says almost a whisper.  
“Excuse me?” Hux stops, watches him.  
“I mean... I thought that a whore must be beautiful, she is just average” Kylo gestures vaguely.  
“You didn't have preferences” Hux stares at him “I usually take what they gave me, I don't care how they look”  
“Any type?” Kylo asks, this time is actually curious.  
“I do have preferences, Ren, but I understand that I can't kill their entire catalogue, they need them for work. I take what they give me, unless I want something specific for the occasion” Hux explains this like he isn't talking about taking lives, like he is simply talking about food or dress or even a ship. Kylo is fascinated and slightly nauseated at the same time.  
“Are you going to help me now or what?” repeats Hux.  
“No. Let me see how you do it.” says Kylo sitting more comfortably.

**

Hux has to find a way to open the door, keep hitting with his shoulder doesn't work and that woman must have put something as obstacle. He starts to watch the room, looking for something, then he sees the mirror and the little desk with some beauty products on it: he walks to the desk and, with a wicked smile, grabs a hairpin. He unfolds it and goes straight to the door.  
“Please, please” comes from the woman, still crying.  
He kneels a little, puts the hairpin in the lock and break open it, meanwhile the crying increases. Hux begins to thrust again with his shoulder, opens the door and pushes away the cabinet that the woman had used as protection.  
Kylo can't see from where he sits, but can listen the woman crying, asking to stop, a loud smack, a hiss, some sounds that must be a struggle, then Hux comes out dragging the woman from her hair. She has a red sign on her chick, her eyes are red from all the crying, she tries to grab everything she finds to escape his hold. Kylo is pleased by the view.  
Hux pushes her against the bed, with a hand tears the curtain and ties it around her throat, not to kill, just to let her faint a little so he can properly work. When the cries stop, he undoes his jacket and belt, watching her from above, then begins to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. He is methodical, Kylo is sure he has done this before many times, he doesn't even have to use the Force to read his mind, he simply observes the lack of sweat or fear or any emotion, his body language says that Hux feel powerful and definitely knows what to do.

When the sleeves are done, Hux gives a gentle slap on the woman's face, she blinks her eyes and restarts to panic. He slaps her harder this time and pushes her on the bed. She looks like a dummy, scared, muscles tense, weeping softly. Hux tears apart her dress, caresses her skin with a glove, thinking of what to do to her body, then grabs a breast and tear it. He bends over and, mouth open, suck a bruise under the breast. She is whimpering, starts screaming when the bruise becomes a bite, all teeth. Panic prevails, she begins to wiggle out of his hold, tries to push him away, tries to scratch his eyes out of his skull.  
“I hate when you do this” says the General standing back a little, watching her almost with rage.  
The woman tries to escape again, stands up to run away. Hux is faster, grabs her hair from behind and smashes her face on the wall. He does it again, until she is too dizzy for trying to escape again. The impacts on the wall have broken her cheekbone, and now her face is smeared with blood, there's a red stain on the wall. He drags her again on the bed, uses the curtains to tie her arms on the header, as she's panting under him, her eyes are still out of focus.  
Hux straddles her legs to keep her in place and bends over again, licking the blood on her chest. From where he is sitting, Kylo can see the teeth sinking in the skin, the flow of blood coming out, one of Hux's hand holding her so tight that the thumb almost pierces her hip, Kylo can hear the screams and the loud cry that the woman is making, and above all Kylo understands that Hux is giving him a show, that he chose this pose on purpose. 

“Help me” says the woman, her face is pure pain, blood and tears mixed together. She really thinks Kylo would help her.  
Kylo takes off his helmet, shows his face without any emotions, and changes his position on the chair to be more comfortable.  
She starts screaming all lungs, asking for help, she squirms under Hux's hold, tries to escape again. Her chest and stomach are covered in red hot blood, rivers running through the dress. Hux holds tighter his hand on her hips, until he can hear a bone cracks, until his thumb sinks in her flesh, he puts the other hand under the woman's chin and pushes it up with all his strength. He stops biting her stomach, raises up his face and watches her with the same wicked smile of before. In a violent motion, he bends over her throat and sinks his teeth there, on the fragile skin, he bites her neck and rises up with the same motion. A spurt of blood splashes on his shirt, on his face, on his arms, on the bed. Other sprays follow the first in a rhythmic flow with the bits of her dying heart.  
When she is dead, Hux spits out the remaining flesh in his mouth, wipes and arm on his face smearing the blood, sits back to regain his breathe, then hears a little clap from behind.  
“What a wonderful show” Kylo says “Do it again.”

**

Hux stands up and walks in the small waiting room, looking for something. Kylo gets close to the woman to examine her body: the blood has stop coming out of the wounds, but keeps falling on the bed and what's left of the dress, soaking the sheet. He tentatively touches her hip, where Hux had pressed his thumb, then wipes his hand on the sheet.  
Hux comes back, a cigarette in his lips. He had grabbed a towel or something, tossing it away after cleaning his face a little.  
“We are here for you, do you remember?” he says, a light grey cloud comes out of his mouth.  
Kylo frowns at him.  
“I took you here for a reason” Hux inhales a drag from his cigarette, pausing to watch him “To learn how to use your skill” says sitting on the armchair.  
“My skill?” Kylo doesn't turn around to watch him, he keeps touching the corpse, fascinated.  
“Yes, the _Force_ ” Hux isn't really impressed by the Force itself, but he saw how Kylo killed those prisoners. He's intrigued at least.  
“Oh” Kylo says over his shoulder “What about your skills? I didn't know about this hobby of yours” a smirk.  
Hux doesn't reply, he takes another drag and shrugs. Kylo sits on the bed, a hand of the dead body slips near him and he simply pushes it away.  
Hux can feel a prickle behind his nape “Get out of my mind, Ren. If you want to know something, ask”  
“Tell me, General, when did you started?”  
“To killing people?” Hux frowns “At the Academy”  
“People are not your first attempt?” Kylo is truly intrigued.  
“I killed some animals when I was a child” his eyes are cold “Stupid animals, mostly rats. I crashed their heads under my boots, a couple of time I tried to flay them. My dad wasn't pleased” the wicked smile shows its way on the mouth and the eyes “People are more... Fascinating”

There's a moment of silence in which Kylo watches as the corpse begins to change its colour and Hux finishes his cigarette, throws it on the floor and presses it with a heel of his boots.  
“Do you have any preference, now?” Hux asks.  
“Yes. Human, male, red hair” is the sharp answer.  
“I see” a smirk “You want to kill _me_ ” Hux walks out, makes a call to the owner, then comes back, cuts the restrain on her arms and grabs the cadaver from the legs to drag it in the bathroom. Truly a methodical order.  
“This time” he says closing the door and walking to the armchair “You'll have to work and I'll enjoy the show”

**

A couple of minutes later there's a knock at the front door. Kylo opens it: there's a tall man, curly ginger hair fall on his blue eyes. He's skinnier and the eyes are different, but it will do. Kylo, roughly, drags him inside and violently pushes him on the bed. The man doesn't understand, he thinks it's some kind of savage fuck, he had done it before with other clients. Until he sees Hux sitting there, covered in blood. At that point the man begins to fight, to push Kylo away, he punches him on the face to free himself from the grip and run away. Hux chuckles “Don't let him escape” says. Kylo Ren is furious, he uses the Force to froze him before he could leave the room, his hands goes straight to the saber, a reflex.  
“Ah-ah” a scold sound from Hux “Don't be so rush. You need to learn control”  
Kylo closes his eyes and breathes. His hands starts to undo the belt, then the upper robe. His prey still frozen in place, he can't even make a sound. Kylo relaxes his shoulders, straightens his back, exhales, opens his eyes and with a single motion turns the man and slams him on the wall near the armchair, Kylo's hands on his throat. 

Hux stretches a hand on the man, caressing his abdomen and leaving a stain of blood on the vest.  
Kylo pins his hands above his head and, with his free hand, grabs his ginger hair. He pulls, forces him to jerk his head. Hux sits up, circle them, changes the point of view, he searches for something in his pocket and pulls out a box: puts another cigarette in his mouth, there's still fresh blood on his gloves.  
“Help me out, instead” Kylo hisses.  
“As I already told you: you work, I enjoy the show” snorts the General with a cloud of smoke.  
“But you seemed so confident...” it's not a real complaint, he's aiming at Hux's pride, both of them know it “Plus, I don't know how to do it if I can't use my lightsaber” even this is a lie, and both know it. They both know what the Knight is capable of, but Kylo had found exciting to see Hux covered in blood, fierce with his method.  
“So eager” Hux snorts, but smiles “Everything can become a weapon” he walks to the beauty desk, looking for something enough sharp. He opens a drawer, finds only a hairbrush and some other useless things. Hux shrugs, picks the hairbrush and simply hits the mirror, breaking it.  
“See?” he says returning to Kylo, and handing him a broken piece of the mirror.

Kylo keeps pinning the man's hand on the wall, still using the Force to make sure he will not move. With the glass cuts a wound under his collarbone, watches the blood stains on the clothes. Hux, now closer, puts his hand on the man wrists letting Kylo free to move with more efficiency. Kylo uses the mirror as a knife, rips the shirt and give a closer look to the wound.  
The man whimpers, his face is a mask of pure terror, and although the Force is gone, he still can't move because he's paralysed with fear. Hux gently caresses his face, touches the hair, a red slightly different from his, blows out the smoke, the cigarette lightly supported by his lips. Kylo cuts other wounds on his stomach, belly, chest, one on his side. Every cut is a thin red line, not too deep, but enough deep to pour out blood. 

Kylo tentatively puts his fingers inside the man's mouth, and he bites him in response. Hux chuckles, the Knight takes his hand away just to put it back with a fist. A tooth comes out, the man spits out a spurt of dense blood directly on Kylo's face. Kylo wipes it away, smiles and puts all of his four fingers inside his mouth, pulling at the jaw, pushing on the tongue, until the man gags a little. Kylo pulls out his hand, he doesn't want vomit on his clothes, even if he would like to see the man choke on it.  
Hux is running his fingers of the free hand on the man's body, finds the cut on the side, puts a finger in it, watching the man whimper in pain. Kylo tries to push on the front teeth, to see if he is able to break them: he's fascinated by the sounds the poor man is making, choke sounds, weeping, the constant “please” he whispers.  
Hux steps aside a little, giving space to Kylo, and starts to palm his cock through the fabric with his free hand. Kylo is cutting other wounds, deeper this time, and stops only to punch him in the stomach. Hux open his pants, pulls out his own cock, strokes a couple of times, then steps closer again, fingers pushing inside one of the deeper wound on the abdomen, open it. The cigarette's smoke is getting in his eye, forcing him to close it a little.  
Kylo stretches his hand toward Hux, grabs the cigarette and places it on the man's cheekbone, leaving a burning bruise. The Knight feels hot, he hasn't realized how aroused he was until now: Kylo sticks the broken mirror on the man's left thigh and takes a couple of steps back to slip out of his shirt. He stares at Hux's hand, now scissoring a wound, fingers inside the flesh till his knuckles.  
Hux leaves the man's wrists and grabs his red hair, obligates him to face Hux, the man's arms fall down lifeless. He takes out the fingers and, without breaking the stare, pulls at the hair forcing him to lower a little, enough to give the right angle to Hux. With his right hand, Hux puts the head of his cock against the gash and starts to push inside, slowly, just the tip. As soon as the man feels the pain in his side, he starts to shake, tries to reach the mirror on his leg to defend himself, but Hux is faster, grabs the broken glass and pierces the man's hand on his own hip. Kylo watches Hux fucking directly into the wound, thrusting in a rhythmic pace, violent, the man's eyes rolling back in his skull, a silent scream coming out from his mouth. 

Kylo runs into them, grabs Hux from a shoulder and turns him and smashes him in the wall. At the same time he grabs the mirror and cuts a deep wound along all the man's abdomen: a river of blood comes out with his guts, slipping on the floor. The man slides along the wall, falling against their boots, dying there. Kylo crashes his mouth on to Hux's, he can feel the smirk under his lips. Hux brakes the kiss to push him toward the bed, Kylo lets him and begins to undo his own pants to free his erection. As soon as they reach the bed, Hux kneels between his legs, bites the Knight on the lips. Kylo grabs both cocks in one hand, rubs his fingers roughly, smearing the blood on Hux's cock. Hux thrusts in his hands, he runs a hand on Kylo's face and leaves there a blood print that licks away immediately after.  
Kylo changes the speed, panting hard. The smell of blood is driving him crazy, he can still feel it on the sheet, it's sticky on his naked back and his hand. He's moaning under Hux's touch, the bloody glove on his side, his head is spinning at the memory of what they have just done. Kylo concentrates only on himself, stroking his own cock while he can feel his orgasm growing in his belly. He chokes a cry when he comes on his naked chest and Hux's stomach.  
“So fucking eager” Hux says above him “Have you not learn anything today?”  
Kylo blinks his eyes, he is still shaking and can't feel his own thoughts, only an exploding rage.  
“I fucking kill you, you prick!” Kylo jerks forward, pushes the General away and twists him on his back, straddles him, hands on Hux's throat, a hold without mercy. Kylo's mouth is all teeth, he can feel his rage in all his fibre.  
“Go... On...” Hux smirks under him, struggles to breath. Hux doesn't try to escape, instead he reach his cock with one hand and begins to stroke it, his own pace. With the free hand reaches Kylo's nape, he pulls him closer gently. Kylo kisses him, cutting off his air completely for a moment, then releases the choking grip to let him breathe, but leaves there both hands, just to let him know who is in charge and that he can crash his windpipe any time.  
Hux doesn't break the stare and keeps stroking his erection, panting faster and faster. Kylo tightens the hold and watches Hux's eyes rolling back in his skull while he's coming with a low moan and a smile on his lips.

Kylo collapses beside Hux, a hand is still on his throat. They lay there for a moment, the air is becoming chill on their skin, then Hux stands up, goes to the bathroom. Some snorts come form the room, a sound of something that is being dragged, Hux emerges with the woman corpse, the underside of her body is violet and blue. He leaves her there, next to the wall. Hux straightens his back and starts to unbutton his shirt.  
“So, General, what was the lesson, then?” Kylo asks him, still on the bed, leaning on an elbow.  
Hux shrugs.  
“I'm going to take a shower, will you join me?” Hux asks walking inside the room.  
Kylo smiles, stands up and follows him.


End file.
